The present invention relates generally to thrust reversers for jet engines and more particularly to apparatus and methods for mounting cascade support rings to thrust reversers.
Thrust reversers are commonly used to reverse the direction of thrust generated by an aircraft jet engine so that the same may be used as a deceleration force for the aircraft. As shown in FIGS. 1 through 5, many existing thrust reversers 10 include a fixed structure 12, a sleeve 14 that is translatable relative to the fixed structure 12, and a plurality of cascades 16 each of which includes a plurality of vanes 18. The fixed structure 12 of the thrust reverser 10 includes a torque box 20, a hinge beam 22, a latch beam 24, and a cascade support ring 26 mounted to each cascade 16.
In addition, the cascades 16 are commonly bolted to the thrust reverser 10. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 4, nut and bolt assemblies 28 are used to attach the fore end portion 30 of each cascade 16 to the torque box 20. Similarly, nut and bolt assemblies 32 are used to attach the aft end portion 34 of each cascade 16 to its corresponding cascade support ring 26.
Referring to FIG. 5, the upper and lower end portions 36 and 38 of the cascade support rings 26 are, in turn, bolted to the respective hinge and latch beams 22 and 24, thus forming relatively fixed joints 25 therebetween. More specifically, nut and bolt assemblies 40 are used to attach the end portions 36 and 38 of the cascade support rings 26 to fittings 42, which are integral to the hinge and latch beams 22, 24.
A drill cage or jig is typically used to aid in accurate drilling of the torque box 20 and the cascade support rings 26 with the bolt holes, which are used for attachment of the cascades 16 to the torque box 20 and to the cascade support rings 26. The corresponding bolt holes in the fore and aft end portions 30 and 34 of the cascades 16 are also precisely located within certain minimal tolerances to ensure a proper connection.
Although the bolted joints 25 used for mounting cascade support rings to the latch and hinge beams have worked well for their intended purpose, the inventor has recognized that it would be even more beneficial if such joints required less assembly time and tooling costs. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a device and method for more efficiently attaching cascade support rings to latch and hinge beams.
In order to solve these and other needs in the art, the inventor here of has succeeded in designing an apparatus and method for mounting a cascade support ring to a thrust reverser. In one exemplary embodiment, the thrust reverser includes a hinge beam, a latch beam, and at least one cascade support ring having an upper end portion and a lower end portion. A first fitting disposed at the upper end portion of the cascade support ring. The first fitting includes an engagement portion slidably positioned within a first track defined by the hinge beam. A second fitting is disposed at the lower end portion of the cascade support ring. The second fitting includes an engagement portion slidably positioned within the second track.
In another preferred form, the present invention provides a method of mounting a cascade support ring to a thrust reverser for a jet engine of a mobile platform. In one embodiment, the method comprises: providing an upper end portion of the cascade support ring with a first fitting; providing a lower end portion of the cascade support ring with a second fitting; providing a hinge beam of the thrust reverser with a first track sized to slidably receive therein an engagement portion of the first fitting; providing a latch beam of the thrust reverser with a second track sized to slidably receive therein an engagement portion of the second fitting; and slidably positioning the engagement portions of the first and second fittings within the first and second tracks, respectively.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples below, while indicating at least one preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.